Various power resistors typically include a resistor element. In many cases, the resistor element is decoupled from the cooling method, whether it be conduction, convection, radiation, or impingement cooling, with impingement cooling being a specialized form of conduction cooling. Heat transfer away from the resistor is maximized when the maximum amount of resistor power dissipating element area is in direct contact with the cooling media. A less than majority of the resistor element surface area can be utilized for heat transfer. Power resistors can also include a plurality of resistor elements aligned in series as well as aligned in parallel.